


La fiesta no se para

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Eres...” empezó, jadeando. “Eres el peor coqueto del mundo, Hokku.”El mayor rio, poniéndose en pie.“Qué vergüenza.” dijo, cogiendo los hombros. “Sin embargo, no parecía que te estuvieras lamentando más, ¿no?”
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 1





	La fiesta no se para

**La fiesta no se para**

“Si alguien nos encontrara...”

Hokuto lo calló bruscamente con un beso, parando su protesta.

Había seguido lamentándose hace siglos sobre el hecho que alguien pusiera atraparlos en el acto, y estaba mucho chistoso, porque cada vez que lo hacía el mayor se sentía autorizado a hacer algo para hacerle olvidar donde estuvieran.

Y parecía que estuviera haciendo un buen trabajo.

Habían estado en la ducha, después del ensayo, desde hace un poco de tiempo, y Hokuto sabía que estaba un lugar de alto riego y que podían ser descubiertos por quienquiera en cualquier momento, pero eso lo excitaba más.

Estaba besando el pecho de Jesse, mordiendo suave su pezón, mientras la mano alcanzaba la erección del menor, moviendo los dedos lentamente a lo largo de esa, lejos de ser bastante para él.

“Al menos” dijo Jesse, jadeando. “Podrías hacerlo más rápido, ¿no?”

Hokuto rio, arrodillándose al suelo y mirándolo.

“Sabes que no lo piensas de verdad.” le dijo, inclinándose para lamer la punta. “Como si no supiera cuánto te guste ser provocado.” añadió, y luego se calló y tragó la polla del menor, tomándolo enteramente en su boca; en ese punto, estaba seguro que Jesse no iba a seguir lamentándose de lo que estaba riesgoso o no, pero el menor fue capaz de sorprenderlo.

“Hokku...” gimió, agarrando el pelo del mayor y tirando suavemente para que lo dejara ir. “¿Por qué no se vamos y vienes a mi casa? Estoy seguro que no haya nadie, podríamos...”

Hokuto se puso en pie, frunciendo el ceño.

“¿De qué diablos tienes miedo?” preguntó. “Como si no supieran lo que estamos haciendo aquí. Lo saben, y que yo sepa no les importa, ¿pues cuál es tu problema?” estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero sonrió y cabeceó. “O, quizás...” rozó la piel sensible de la cadera del menor, moviendo más abajo. “¿Tienes miedo de lo que puedan _oír?_ ” lo provocó, y sin dejar que Jesse le respondiera volvió arrodillado, siguiendo lo que había empezado.

“No es que tenga miedo.” gimió. “Solo es que no me gusta mucho pensar que ellos nos oigan mientras... Dios mío, ¡hazlo otra vez!” no fue capaz de seguir explicando cuál fuera su problema, porque Hokuto lo había tomado en la garganta al mismo momento que había dejado un dedo escurrir dentro de su cuerpo.

Si su boca hubiera sido libre habría reído de cuanto fácilmente Jesse se distrajera, pero en cambio siguió chupándolo, mientras sus dedos hacían lo restante.

“Como... como estaba diciendo...” tartamudeó, y esta vez Hokuto retrocedió, mirándolo y suspirando.

“Si te comportas bien.” le dijo. “Te dejaré correrte de esta manera y guardaré lo restante por más tarde.” lamió la punta, sonriendo. “Si te comportas bien.” repitió, y luego volvió a trabajar, tratando de hacerlo llegar al orgasmo y al mismo tiempo de obtener gemidos más altos por él.

Y Jesse no puso evitar de hacer lo que el mayor quería por él, apoyándose contra la pared, mientras agua hirviente fluía en su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose los labios.

Hokuto dejó que un segundo dedo se uniera al primero y lo tomó otra vez en la garganta, disfrutando esos gemidos, más que bastante para que se pusiera dura.

Pero iba a preocuparse de eso más tarde, a casa de Jesse, porque ahora solo quería concentrarse en el placer del menor, en lo que estaba oyendo y _sintiendo_.

Demasiado pronto lo sintió temblar, y los dedos improvisamente se fueron tres, moviéndose más rápidos dentro de él, mientras podía verlo claramente perder la cabeza. Se sentía bien, Hokuto estaba consciente de ese placer, del hecho que él era lo que lo estaba haciendo reaccionar de esa manera, y se sentía como si nunca pusiera habituarse a la cara de Jesse en momentos como eso.

Hokuto lo vio arquear la espalda, alcanzar más hondo dentro de su boca, e hizo su mejor para no sofocar mientras lo dejaba correrse bajo su garganta, dándole el gemido más alto hasta ahora, lo que Hokuto estaba esperando, lo que lo hizo sentir más bien que si se hubiera corrido él.

Luego lo dejó, sonriéndole mientras el menor trataba de respirar bien, haciendo muecas cuando los dedos de su novio lo dejaron vacío.

“Eres...” empezó, jadeando. “Eres el peor coqueto del mundo, Hokku.”

El mayor rio, poniéndose en pie.

“Qué vergüenza.” dijo, cogiendo los hombros. “Sin embargo, no parecía que te estuvieras lamentando más, ¿no?” preguntó, inclinándose hacia él para besarlo.

“Nunca he dicho que no lo quería. Solo pensaba que habríamos podido mover la fiesta a mi casa, eso es todo.” puntualizó, pero estaba sonriendo.

Hokuto le tomó la mano, cerrando la ducha y tirándolo hacia la puerta.

“¿Quién ha dicho que no vamos a tener una fiesta a tu casa?” preguntó, riendo otra vez.

Oyó a Jesse murmurar algo, pero no le importaba de lo que estaba diciendo.

Y ni siquiera le importó de las miradas de los otros chicos cuando salieron de las duchas, ni que Jesse de seguro iba a lamentarse otra vez cuando se hubieran quedado solos.

Lo de que a Hokuto importaba, estaba haber tenido éxito de obtener lo que quería, y que su novio, aun nunca lo hubiera admitido, se hubiera gozado tanto cuanto él.

Ahora la única cosa en que podía pensar era de llegar a su parte de divertimiento a casa de Jesse.

Ya no podía esperar.


End file.
